One Delcatty's Love
by BonnieBunBun
Summary: When a young Skitty named Lily is left to survive in the wild, she soon evolves and starts to become strong. Later, her life changes when she meets a certain special Pokemon. (The story takes place in Pokemon Alpha Sapphire)
1. Welcome To The World Of Pokemon

My name is Lily, I'm a Skitty. My brothers and sister and I live in a house with Mommy and Daddy. Mommy and Daddy are both Delcattys, and I have two

brothers and a sister. My sister is named Princess, and my brothers are named FluffTail and PawPrint. When we were all level four. Mommystarted taking us

outside to teach us about certain plants we shouldn't eat. In the house, there is also a man and woman. There was a girl that was here too, but she's not

around much anymore. I think her name was May. After we moved here, May wasn't around much anymore. She was about ten or twelve when she left.

She came back one day and told me she had a new play mate for me. She then grabbed a Pokeball from her bag. She threw the ball lightly into the air

without a word. The ball opened in midair and released a wave of red energy which formed into a small Pokémon. (People are going to hate me for the starter

I picked) The Pokémon was a small blue creature with orange cheeks that ended in three points. It had a blue fin on the top of its head, and a big tail fin. It

also had legs, which I thought was pretty weird, but we got along. Soon, I knew my new fish friend as Mudkip. (I herd u liek). Today, May came home with a boy. He looked

the same age as her. He had brown hair and wore a white hat. After they talked awhile, the boy grabbed a Pokeball, and he sent out a Pokémon. The

Pokémon looked like a weird lizard. It had a plant like tail, and a red belly. It climbed up the boy's back and onto his shoulder. It stared at me with big yellow

eyes.

"I think Treecko's a little nervous," the boy said, petting the Pokémon on his shoulder.

"That's okay," May said, sending out Mudkip. "Mudkip hasn't warmed up yet, so he won't be as good as usual."

"Okay, um… Treecko, use pound!" The boy shouted, pointing at Mudkip. The Pokémon jumped from his shoulder, grabbed Mudkip's tail, and flipped him over its shoulder. Smacking him to the ground, hard. Mudkip got up, and shook himself off.

"Mudkip, use tackle!" May shouted with enthusiasm. Mudkip gave her a small nod, and charged full force at the lizard. Pinning it to the ground. The lizard shook, trying to get Mudkip off of him, but to no avail.

"Treecko, use absorb!"

"Mudkip, dodge it and use water gun!" May shouted. Mudkip got off of the lizard, and shot a stream of water from his mouth at it. The lizard flailed and waved its arms over its face, as it stumbled backwards. It lost its balance, and fell to the ground.

"Treecko, use pound!" The boy said. The lizard got up and ran towards Mudkip, determined to win.

"Mudkip, over run it with tackle!" May said. Mudkip smiled and charged at the lizard. They both ran at each other, fearless. They hit each other head first. They both stumbled backwards, walking dizzily. They each held their heads, Mudkip stumbled backwards and landed on May's foot. The lizard fell backwards and collapsed, his eyes replaced by swirls.

"Yes! Nice work Mudkip!" May cheered. Mudkip shook his head to regained focus. He looked up at May, confused. "We won, Mudkip!" May said, picking up the small fish. Mudkip smiled and let out a victory cry. The boy called the lizard back into its Pokeball.

"Nice job Treecko, you did your best," he said, placing the Pokeball back into his bag. That was when May noticed that I had been watching the entire battle.

"Oh, hello Lily!" She said, picking me up. "I see you saw our battle." Mudkip smiled at me, and I gave a small cry as a friendly hi.

"Oh, May, my dad wanted to see us, something about giving us a Pokedex or something," The boy said, petting Mudkip.

"Oh, alright, let's go," May said, setting me down. Mudkip waved at me, and climbed onto May's shoulder. They both left.


	2. The Start Of A Team

Today, Mommy took us all outside to teach us about different kinds of berries.

"So, what kind of berry heals poison?" She asked us, seeing if we paid attention.

"Peacha?" Princess said, not sure if she was right.

"Very good Princess," Mommy told her. I usually never paid attention to these lessons. I was busy playing with my tail.

"Lily? Are you paying attention?" Mommy asked, snapping me out of the trance of my tail.

"Y-Yes, Mommy," I stuttered, sitting up straight.

"Okay, then tell me what berry heals sleep," She said.

"U-Um, Chesto?" I said.

"Very nice Lily," she said. Just then, a figure came running out of the back door and into the yard. It was May! I took off running towards her. She saw me, and picked me up.

"Hey Lily!" She said, petting me. I purred. "I brought a few more friends for you to meet."

"U-Um, May. I think w-we should get back to y-your dad's gym," A voice called from the door.

"Don't worry Wally, we have time," May called back to a green haired boy walking towards her. She set me down, and took out three Pokeballs from her bag. She grabbed one, and threw it. I watched at the red energy formed into Mudkip. I ran to Mudkip and pounced on him playfully.

"Hey Lily," he said. "How've you been doing?" He asked.

"Fine, I'm learning about different kinds of berries," I replied.

"Oh, hey. May has two new Pokémon. I think you might like them," Mudkip said, getting up. May grabbed another Pokeball, and threw it. I watched as the red energy formed into a small white figure. Its eyes were covered by a big green helmet with pink fin-like things on the front and back of it. It was about as big as a small child, and when it saw me, it ran to May. It hugged her legs and pulled its helmet over its face.

"This is Ralts," May said, picking the think up like a child. "He's a little shy." Ralts just hugged May and rested his head against her shoulder, not wanting me to see him. "It alright. Lily won't hurt you," May said, setting Ralts down. I walked up to Ralts.

"Hi, I'm Lily," I said, greeting him.

"H-Hello L-Lily," he said, keeping his helmet over his eyes.

"How can you see with that helmet?" I asked him, trying to look at his eyes.

"I-I can't," he replied, looking away from me.

"Oh, then why do you wear it?" I asked.

"I j-just like to," he said.

"Can you take it off?" I asked him.

"I d-don't want to," He said, grabbing it.

"Please, I won't make fun of you," I said.

"P-Promise you w-won't," He said.

"I promise," I said. With that, he grabbed the pink fins, and removed the helmet. He had big red eyes and a small smile. I smiled.

"Wow, why don't you like showing your eyes?" I asked.

"I-I just d-don't," he replied, putting his helmet back on.

"He doesn't take his helmet off very often," Mudkip said. May grabbed the last Pokeball from her bag and threw it. The red energy formed into a small greenish tannish thing with an annoyed look on its face.

"This is Shroomish," May said. "He may look annoyed, but he isn't really."

"Hello," I said to him.

"Hey, I'm Shroomish, who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Lily, I'm a Skitty," I told him.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Lily," he said, smiling.

"May, I think we have to go," the green haired boy said. May checked her watch.

"You're right," she said. She called back Ralts and Shroomish, and she let Mudkip climb on her shoulder. With that, they both left.


	3. Houndoomed

It's been two weeks since I last saw May. I miss her. I miss Mudkip and Ralts and Shroomish. Mommy taught us how to fight. I fought a wild Weedleyesterday, and I leveled up. I heard that May beat her first trainer a week ago. She also beat her first gym two days ago. I really want her to and Daddy took us outside to teach us a few new moves.

"Okay PawPrint, remember. Deep breath, try to make your body really cold, and blow," she said. I watched my brother take a deep breath in, close his eyes, and blow a few snowflakes out of his mouth. We were trying to learn ice beam.

"You're almost there," Daddy said, trying to teach Princess, thunderbolt. Just then, I heard barking from the neighbors' side of the fence. Mommy and Daddy noticed the barking and kept trying to teach us moves. Then, a loud snap of metal came from the other side of the fence, and whatever was making the barking jumped over. The thing was a big black dog. It had an orange face and pointed tail. Big long grey horns curled from its head, and around its neck was the remains of a metal chain that once kept it from intruding. It was a Houndoom. Mommy picked up PawPrint and took him inside quickly. Daddy charged at the Houndoom, sparks flying from his tail signifying he was going to use charge beam. I ran, trying to get away. Mommy came back out, and took Princess inside. I watched Daddy collide with the Houndoom, sending shock waves at him. The Houndoom's mouth glowed with red flames. I knew that meant fire fang. I watched in horror as the Houndoom bit Daddy's leg. Daddy struggled to get out of the Houndoom's jaws. When he did, I watched him charge at the Houndoom. He was about to use the move double edge, when the Houndoom picked him up with his teeth, and used rock smash. He threw Daddy to the ground, hard. Daddy didn't get back up, he just lay there, limp. I shook with terror as the Houndoom slowly inched towards me. I took off running, trying to find a way out. The Houndoom chased after me, barking all the while. I noticed a small hole in the corner of the fence. I dashed to it and ducked through it. The Houndoom tried to jump over, but the fence was a bit taller on this side, and it kept the Houndoom away. Then I heard a voice from the other side.

"A Buneary must have gotten in through the fence," I heard May's mom say.

"Houndoom never liked those things, I guess he jumped over to chase it," I heard the neighbor reply. I was about to go back through the fence, when something blocked the hole.

"I've been meaning to get the fence fixed, I'll put a flower pot here so the Bunearys won't come in again," I heard May's mom say. I panicked and pawed at the flower pot. Letting out a cry for help. Nothing. I tried and tried again to get them to hear me, but my cry was so quiet, that I could barely hear myself. Minutes turned into hours. Soon, I heard Mommy calling for me. I tried to call back, but she couldn't hear me. She left. It started to get dark as I sat there, waiting. Soon, darkness swept the sky and I could barely see. Thunder rumbled in the distance, followed by cold rain. I sat there in the pouring rain. I was cold, scared, and hungry. I lay down and eventually started crying. Soon, sleep found me.


	4. Moon Drop

I awoke the next morning by the rays of sun. I sat up and looked at the fence. I had to find a way to get back. I tried to jump, but that resulted in hitting the ground. I tried to tunnel my way under it, but I didn't know the move dig. I tried to cry for help, but no one could hear me. I tried everything, but I couldn't get back. Just then, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I was about to run away when another Skitty appeared from the bush. His tail was longer than mine, indicating that was male. Something else was off about him though. Instead of the light pink that Skittys are known for, his fur was a darker pink. Actually, it was red. I had no idea who he was or what happened to his fur, but before I could say hi, he ran off. I tried to chase after him, but I lost him. I turned around to head back to the fence, nothing but trees in every direction. I was lost. I panicked, running around hopelessly. I was scared and alone. I didn't know what to do. I continued to run through the woods until nightfall, not able to find the fence. I came into a clearing, and decided I should try to get some sleep. I gazed up at the bright full moon, and I found a hint of comfort for the first time in a while. As I stared at its gleaming light, I began to notice something very odd. It looked like a small drop of water was hanging on the bottom of the moon. How a drop of water hangs off a glass before it finally falls. The water gave off a bright glow, just like the moons. I watched it, confused. It glistened, growing heavier as more of the moon gave off the liquid. And suddenly, it fell. Lighting up the night as it fell, miles away. As I sat, watching the moon. I finally knew what I had to do. I would travel the distance to find that moon drop. So I could have the safety and comfort of the moon wherever I was. I curled up, and continued to gaze at the moon. Soon, sleep clouded my mind, and I was swept away into my dreams.

I awoke the next morning, my legs were sore. My stomach stabbed at me, demanding food. I looked around for a way to get any food. Then, I spotted a small berry tree. I ran to it excited. I looked up to see it was full of big ripe Oran berries. I began to paw at the tree trunk, thinking I could knock a berry out. When that didn't work, I walked away from the tree, putting distance between me and it. Then, with my head down, I ran full charge at the trunk. After a loud thud, I fell backwards. I looked up, a dizzy image of the tree leaves stared back at me. My head rang badly. When the ringing stopped, I stumbled up and looked around. To my joy, an Oran berry lay on the ground beside me. I was about to get up and grab it, when a Wurmple snatched it and scurried up the tree. I ran after it, clawing my way up the tree. When I made it up there, the Wurmple saw me. It suddenly spit something purple at me, and after a sting, I fell from the tree. I hit the ground hard, my head spinning. Whatever it had spit at me, it was making me feel sick… Then, my vision faded to black, as I fainted…

 **(Hey, no one has correctly guessed my soul/heart color for Undertale).**


	5. Eevees (Part 1)

I awoke next to the berry tree. I felt dizzy. I stood up and wobbled on my feet. The world was spinning and I couldn't make it stop. I was about to take a step forward when my feet gave out and I fell on my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up. My stomach turned and I opened my mouth. My eyes went wide as about a dozen thick purple bubbles flew out of my mouth. I didn't know what was wrong with me. After some time thinking, I realized that I was poisoned. I needed to find a Pecha berry. I carefully stood up, and made my way past the tree. I had no clue where I would find Peacha berries. I just kept walking, hoping that I would find some. After a while of walking, I came across a clearing. I got the strangest feeling as if I was being watched. I looked behind me and saw nothing.

"H-Hello?" I called, hoping for an answer. I heard movement in the bushes behind me. I turned around and there was nothing.

"ATTACK!" A voice yelled, as I felt something land on me. I struggled to get away, but the thing on top of me pinned me down. A group of Pokemon charged out from the bushes and surrounded me. They all had brown fur and big ears. Each of them had a tuft of white fur around their necks.

"Who are you?!" I asked, franticly.

"Shush!" said the one who was pinning me down. "The chief is coming!"

"Boys!" A female voice called. I watched as all the surrounding Pokemon stood up strait, and stood still. The one who was pinning me down got off of me. "Eevees, get in formation!" The voice called. All the Pokemon got into rows of three. Another one of the Pokemon walked slowly towards me. It was the same species, no doubt, but it was different. Its fur color was a bold, shiny, silver. "Scout!" It shouted, in the same female voice.

"Yes Ma'am?" Asked the one who pinned me down.

"Who have we got here?" The female one asked, pointing at me. Her voice sounded slightly southern, but it was firm and stern as well. She walked up and looked at me with a hard stare.

"Another Skitty, Ma'am," said the one named Scout.

"Well, why are yall attacking? She aint no Zigzag, now is she?" The female one said.

"No Ma'am, but we thought she might be another spy," Scout said.

"S-Spy? I'm not a spy. I don't even know what's going on," I said, nervously.

"Did I ask you to speak?" The female one said to me with a sharp glare. I whimpered, shivering.

"What would you like us to do with her?" Scout asked. The female one stared at me. A hint of violence in her eyes.

"How old are ya, Skitty?" She asked me. Not breaking her gaze.

"I-I'm a l-level four," I mumbled, shaking in fear.

"Stand up straight when yall talk to me!" She shouted. I covered my face with my tail and I cried. I was terrified. "Take her back to the hide out. She can't be a spy. Not with that kind of act," I heard the female one say.

"Yes Ma'am," Scout responded. I felt something grab my paw, and pull me. I looked up to see Scout, pulling me along. I followed, not knowing where we were going. Soon, we stopped at a big tree. At the bottom of the tree was a large hole. I watched as Scout went in the hole, disappearing in the darkness. I followed, sliding down into the dark. I landed on a bed of leaves. I looked around. I was in some kind of underground den. It was huge! I stood up, and walked to Scout. He grabbed my paw and led me to a room with two leaves on the ground. He directed me to sit on one of the leaves. "Wait here. Chief will meet with you soon," He said, before walking away.


	6. Eevees (Part 2)

I sat in the room, sitting on the leaf. I waited, looking around.

"Sorry I'm late, Skitty," The female voice said.

"A-Are you the chief?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes I am," She said, sitting on the leaf across from me. "I bet you have a lot of questions, but for now, I'm gonna ask the questions," She said. "What's your name, Skitty?" She asked me.

"I-I'm Lily," I said.

"So, Lily. Would ya mind tellin me what yall were doin at the Eevee circle?" She asked me.

"I was lost. A Houndoom chased me out of my home and I got lost in the wood-," I was cut off by another stream of purple bubbles as they flew out of my mouth.

"And you're poisoned," the chief said. "Well, Lily, let me tell you what's going on. This here hide out is the fort of the Eevee clan. You happened to stumble upon the Eevee berry circle. It's a small clearing where we hunt for berries. We are at war with the Zigzagoons! They are another group of Pokemon who think they can steal berries from our circle! They often send spies to our circle! Now, my name is Chief Misty, but you can just call me Chief. I am the leader of this here clan. I am a female Eevee, and females are very rare in the Eevee species. That is why I inherited the Chief rank in the Eevee clan. As leader of this clan, I welcome you with open paws."

"Thank you, Chief," I said.

"Now, follow me, Lily," She said, walking out of the room. I followed her, walking past many rooms. Eventually, she entered one of the rooms. I followed her into the room and sat down. She walked to a row of rocks, and lifted one up off the ground. Under the rock was a hole in the ground, filled with Pecha berries. She pulled one out, and handed it to me. I thanked her and ate it. "Now, I'll show you to your room," She said, placing the rock back in its proper place. I followed her to another room. In it was a small pile of leaves and twigs. I sat down on the leaves. "It's pretty late. I'd suggest getting some shut eye," she said, before walking out of the room. I blew out the small candle flame by the bed of leaves, and then I curled up. And for the first time in a while, I slept well.


	7. The Ceremony

I awoke to the sound of beating drums. I had no clue what was going on.

"Lily! Great to see you're awake," Chief Misty said.

"What's going on?" I asked, dazed from sleep.

"Come on, I'll show you. Today's you'll be taking part in the ceremonial welcome!" She said, smiling.

"Ceremonial?" I asked.

"No time to talk, just fallow me," she said, grabbing my paw and pulling me. We walked out of the room and up a flight of stairs. The stairs took us above ground, into a small area surrounded by trees so thick, you couldn't pass through them.

"Welcome to the secret landscape," Misty said. "It's not really a landscape, but it's a place where we have ceremonies."

"So is it gonna be like a party?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, but after you speak to the other seven clan chiefs," she told me, motioning me to follow her. "Here, close your eyes for a second,' She said, holding a leaf with different colors of berry paste on it. I closed my eyes and felt her paint my face with the berry paste.

"Alright," she said once she finished. I opened my eyes. "Here, take a look at yourself," she said, pointing at a small puddle of water. I looked at my face. It was covered in blue markings that I didn't know. "Those are the marks of the water tribe," Misty told me. "Considering I am a shiny female eevee, I was dubbed chief of the water tribe. There are eight different tribes in the entire eevee clan." She said, proudly.

"And I have to speak to all the chiefs?" I asked.

"That's correct. The chiefs are gathering here from all over the world to meet you." She said, smiling. She grabbed a stick and began to draw a map. She drew seven different islands on the map. "Now, this is Hoenn, our home region," She said, pointing to one. "We are the only tribe located in Hoenn. This is Johto," She pointed to another one. "It's a busy place where two tribes are located. The grass tribe, and the ice tribe."

"Who are the chiefs?" I asked.

"You'll meet them later," Misty said, as she pointed to another island. "This is Sinnoh. It's a nice peaceful place. This is where the fire tribe is located," She said, then she pointed to another island. "This is Kanto. A nice calm place that is home of the electric tribe." She pointed to the next island. "This is Unova. A lively, exciting region where the dark tribe is." She pointed to the next island. "This is Kalos. A semi busy, fancy, region. This is where the fairy tribe is located." She pointed to the last island. "And finally, this is Alola. A tropical warm region where the psychic tribe lives." She said. She then grabbed my paw and led me back down the steps to the underground. "Eevees gather around!" Misty shouted, walking back up the stairs. The eevees follow us up the stairs, and into the secret landscape. Misty jumped onto a rock in front of all the other eevees. "Today, we will initiate a new tribe member! Everyone, this is Lily," She announced, pulling me up onto the top step with her. All the eevees began to go wild.

"Lily! Lily! Hooray for Lily!" They cheered, jumping and running around with excitement. Just then, the sunlight was blocked. I looked overhead to see a giant bird Pokemon circling above. All of the eevees stopped partying and got into strait lines. The bird swooped down and landed in front of Misty. The birds was very different. I'd never seen it before. On the bird's back, was a different Pokemon. I stood tall and bold. It looked similar to the eevees, only its fur was a light orange, with a tan fiery tail and neck fur. Its fur glistened in the sun like Misty's.

"Thank you, Staraptor," The flaming Pokemon said in a Russian accent, hopping off of the bird.

"Anytime, Chief," the bird replied, bowing. Misty walked up to the Pokemon and bowed.

"Welcome Chief Blitz," she greeted. "We are honored to have you at the water tribe." I looked behind me and noticed everyone else bowing, so I bowed as well. The flaming Pokemon bowed to Misty.

"Thank you Chief Misty," it said. "I am happy to join you for the ceremony."

"This is Lily," Misty said, pointing to me. "Lily, this is Chief Blitz. As the chief of the fire tribe, he came here all the way from Sinnoh."

"H-Hello sir," I said, bowing my head.

"Blitz is a Pokemon called Flareon," Misty said. "He's also a shiny, like me."

"Are all of the chiefs shinnies?" I asked.

"That's correct, Lily," Blitz said, with a smile of approval.

"Now then, let's get you settled until the others arrive," Misty said, leading Blitz and I down the steps to the underground.

 **Fun Fact:**

 **Chief Blitz has a Russian accent because he came from the region of Sinnoh. Sinnoh is based off of place called Sakhalin. Sakhalin is an island claimed by Japan, but it is administered by Russia.**


	8. More Arrivals

The next arrival wasn't for a while. Misty and Blitz talked with me about my life before I was what they called "wild" I told them everything I could remember. My home, May, Mudkip, everything. A few hours later, an eevee came up to us and bowed.

"My Chief, two Noctowls have been sighted," The eevee reported.

"Thank you Scout," Misty said.

"Two what?" I asked, confused.

"Noctowl, the bird of Johto," Blitz said, looking at me.

"Come on, let's go greet the Johto tribes." Misty said, leading us to the steps. We walked back up to the secret landscape, Misty gazed up into the sky. "Aye! Glacier, Elm! Come on down!" She called. The two birds swooped down and landed right in front of us. Misty held her hat in place so it wouldn't be blown away. I looked at the birds. They both stared back at me, never breaking their gaze. My focus was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Misty! Blitz! Good to see you again!" The voice said. I turned my head to see two Pokemon hop off of the Noctowls. One had tan fur with dozens of bright green leaves on its head, feet and tail. The other had light blue fur that seemed to be made of ice. Frost rose from its nose each time it breathed out. Both their fur shining in the sun's reflection, just like Misty and Blitz. The chiefs exchanged bows and talked.

"And where is the new one?" The leafy one asked.

"Here. This is Lily," Misty said, pushing me slightly forward. "Lily, this is Chief Elm. He's a Pokemon called Leafeon. He's also the Chief of the grass tribe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lily," The Leafeon said, holding out a paw. I shook his paw, not saying a word. Then, the ice Pokemon walked up to me.

"I am Glacier," she said. "I am a Pokemon called Glaceon, and I am the chief of the ice tribe." She held out her paw. When I took it, I immediately jumped and let go. Her paw was so cold, it felt like fire. She chuckled and apologized.

"Sorry, I guess you're not used to frostbite," she said, smiling. Just then, a shadow grew over head. Misty looked up in the sky and smiled.

"Well, it looks like Storm is early," she said, pushing us back so the bird could land. Yet again, another bird that I had never seen, swooped down and landed in front of us. A Pokemon hoped off of the bird and walked up to Misty. It had bright green fur, with a collar made of jagged white fur. Like the others, its fur shone in the sun. It bowed to Misty and the others.

"Watts up Misty?" It asked. Misty rolled her eyes.

"At it again with the puns, are we Storm?" She said, smiling.

"Aw come on Misty, learn to go with the flow," Storm said, chuckling. Misty laughed.

"Okay, stop before you blow a fuse," Misty said, laughing.

"Water you talking about? I never fail to come up with good puns!" Storm said. "So, where is the Skitty?"

"This is Lily," Misty said, pushing me forward once again. "Lily, this is Storm. He's a Pokemon called Jolteon. He's also the Chief of the electric tribe."

"Nice to meet ya, Lily!" Storm said, holding out his paw. When I took his paw, I felt a surge of energy go through me. It hurt so I let go. My hair stood on end and a twitched. "Well, I can see she's shocked to meet me," Storm said, rolling over with laughter at his pun. I smiled and laughed. "Hey Misty, where should Pidgeot stay?" Storm asked pointing to the bird he flew on.

"Pidge-what?" I asked.

"Pidgeot," Storm said, nudging the bird playfully. "Kanto's finest bird Pokemon." Just then another eevee came up to us and bowed.

"Chief, a Talonflame has been spotted, flying in from the east," It reported.

"Thank you Soldier," Misty said, adjusting her hat. "Tell the troops to guide them in."

"What?" I asked, not knowing what was going on.

"You ask a lot of questions," Misty said. "Talonflame is the bird Pokemon of Kalos. So Chief Star is arriving."

"Chief Star?" I asked, not knowing who that was.

"The chief of the fairy tribe," Misty said, looking up. I looked up to see another bird, hovering overhead. However, the bird seemed to be on fire. I gasped at it. "Talonflame is a fire type and a flying type, that's why he's on fire," Misty told me, pointing to the bird. I watched in awe as the bird swooped down and landed, its wings going out. A Pokemon stepped off of the bird. Its fur was cotton candy blue, and it was covered in ribbons and bows. It shined in the sun. I watched as the Pokemon walked up to us and bowed.

"Bonjour copains!" It said, in a thick French accent. "Et bonjour Chef Misty!" I tapped Misty's shoulder.

"What is she saying?" I asked, clueless.

"Well, she said 'hello friends' then she said 'and hello chief Misty'," Misty translated.

"Does she speak English?" I asked, hoping she did.

"Yes, but her first language is French," Misty said. "She's a Pokemon called Sylveon. Her name is Chief Star, and she's the leader of the fairy tribe."

"Et quel pourrait être ton nom?" Star said, pointing at me. I looked at her, confused.

"She doesn't speak French, Star," Misty said to the Sylveon. Star cleared her throat and looked at me.

"Sorry for the confusion," Star said. "I asked what your name is."

"I'm Lily," I said, holding out my paw.

"Well, Lily, nice to meet you," Star said, shaking my paw. "Misty, who is not here yet?"

"Well, I think Zen and Null still have to get here," Misty said.

"And where shall Talonflame stay?" Star asked. "Somewhere where his wings won't get dirty I hope."

"Don't worry about it, Star. He'll be in good paws," Misty said.

 **Fun Fact:**

 **For any of you guys who didn't know, Kalos is a region based off of France. Which is why Chief Star is French.**


End file.
